harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Heler
Een 'Heler '(Engels: Healer) is het Toverwereld equivalent van een Dreuzelarts. Ze verzorgen de zieken en gewonden. St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes (het primaire hospitaal van de Britse tovergemeenschap) is zo een plek waar Helers kunnen werken. Helers beoefenen en gebruiken Helende magie, een tak van magie gewijd aan het verbeteren van de fysieke en mentale toestand van een levend wezen. Natuur St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes is één van de meest bekende plaatsen waar Helers werken. Het werd gesticht door Holisto Heiligman in de 17e eeuw. Ze behandelen magische ziekten zoals Drakenpest, smetbroei, verdwijnkoorts en verwondingen. Helers in het St. Holisto's dragen limoengroene gewaden met het teken van een bot en toverstok die elkaar kruisen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 22 (St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes) Helers kunnen echter op verschillende plaatsen werken. Op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus wordt de Ziekenzaal gerund door de schoolzuster. Madame Poppy Plijster was de schoolzuster van 1971 tot ten minste 2014. Helers op Zweinstein verzorgen de zieken en gewonden van de school, maar brengen iedereen waarvoor zij niet de middelen hebben om ze te behandelen over naar St. Holisto's. Helers wonen ook Zwerkbalwedstrijden bij om verwondingen die de spelers oplopen te verzorgen. Helende magie Er zijn veel verschillende soorten spreuken in deze tak van magie, die verschillende effecten hebben. Er is ook een grote groep toverdranken die tevens zijn toegewijd aan genezing. Magische medicatie wordt ook geïmplementeerd en is normaal gesproken gerelateerd aan genezende toverdranken, maar dingen zoals chocolade zijn ook een soort medicatie. Hieronder worden enkele beschreven: Vereisten Om Heler te worden, moet men over uitstekende academische kwalificaties beschikken. In Groot-Brittannië hebben ze ten minste vijf P.U.I.S.T.en nodig, behaald met een "Uitmuntend" of "Boven Verwachting" in: Toverdranken, Transfiguratie, Kruidenkunde, Bezweringen en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 29 (Beroepsvoorlichting) Bekende Helers Omar_Abasi.png|Omar Abasi Hannah.jpg|Hannah Albedil Holisto.gif|Holisto Heiligman Gunhilda_of_Gorsemoor.jpg|Gunhilda van Goormeer HealerLancelot.png|Lancelot Copia_de_4.jpg|Poppy Plijster Miriam_Strout.png|Mirjam Struif PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Dina Deuvekater PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Augustus Zalver PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Alonzo Grauwsluier PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Hippocrates Smergelhout Trivia * Het is onbekend of Helers uitsluitend op het werk worden opgeleid of bij een soort magisch onderwijsinstituut, vergelijkbaar met een Dreuzeluniversiteit. Vermoedelijk moet men trainen in Helende magie en menselijke anatomie en fysiologie, pathosfysiologie en epidemiologie. Aangezien het curriculum van Zweinstein geen enkele wetenschaps- of wiskundelessen lijkt te bevatten, lijkt dit problematisch. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * ''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'''' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * ''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' * ''Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World'' * ''Pottermore'' * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Zie ook * Toverzorger Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Helers Categorie:St. Holisto's posities